<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Machina Children and How (not) to Care For Them by MachineryField</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721058">Machina Children and How (not) to Care For Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField'>MachineryField</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Divergence of Fate [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Gen, Self-Indulgent, like super self-indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Egil, Vanea, and Linada need time to look around Agniratha it falls to the rest of the group to watch Egil and Vanea's little sibling. It goes badly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Divergence of Fate [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Machina Children and How (not) to Care For Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I need you four to watch Menyx for me for a while.” Egil spoke, glancing back at the group. “Think you can manage that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrea raised an eyebrow, a frown on her face. “You want us to babysit? We’ve been running all over Bionis, fighting for our lives on more than one occasion, and you want us to babysit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He nodded. “That’s what I said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Tyrea made a face. “We aren’t babysitting material.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Tyrea forget Oka is mama, then…?” Oka tilted her head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Oka and maybe Kallian will be fine.” Tyrea was quick to correct herself. “But the Seer and I? Do you wish this child to be hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Egil gave Tyrea quite the look at that. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>take care of Menyx and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>do it well, won’t you? You wouldn’t risk hurting my precious baby sibling, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrea huffed, looking away. “I wouldn’t risk it, but if it happens, it’ll be your fault for not listening to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kallian sighed, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, Egil. We’ll take care of Menyx to the best of our abilities and we’ll keep them safe. I might have a few toys for them -- old ones of Melia’s, even…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I knew I could trust some of you.” He looked over at Alvis at that point. “You don’t try anything funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tyrea is the one complaining loudly and yet I am the one you focus on…” Alvis sighed, shaking his head. “If only you trusted me, Egil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll trust you when you stop being so cryptic.” Egil rolled his eyes as he handed Menyx off to Kallian. “Vanea, Linada, and I will be back in a few hours. Be safe and have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Menyx waved at their brother as they settled into Kallian’s arms. “Bye, tell Uncle Ylv I said hiii!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, it was down to five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Menyx…” Kallian frowned, watching as Menyx played with the cardboard box he had brought Melia’s old toys in, ignoring the actual toys they had thrown to the side. “That can’t be very fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Menyx, having just climbed into the box and started slapping the side of it, blowing raspberries as they slapped out a pattern, barely registered what he said. “Like the box…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about the other toys?” He reached and grabbed the first toy staff Melia had been given. “This could be fun, you could play ruler with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna.” Menyx shook their head and continued to focus on the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Menyx…” He sighed, holding it out a bit more firmly this time. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Menyx took it… And threw it right at his head. It hit the center of his forehead and he fell back, unconscious. Tyrea, Oka, and Alvis could do nothing but blink (and poke at his form with her foot in Tyrea’s case). Well… that hadn’t gone well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, who’s going to try next?” Tyrea looked around at the three of them. “Bionis knows I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oka sucked in a breath. “Oka do her best…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there were four.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oka had not been able to get Menyx’s attention once since she started trying to play with them, and she was starting to worry. Why were they so withdrawn? Did they not know how to play with others? She had to at least get them to talk!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” She rubbed her chin with a wing. “Tell Oka, Menyx. How old is littlepon again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Menyx seemed to think for a moment before looking to their fingers. “One, two, three, four, five…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued counting and Oka blinked, looking back at the others. Were they really going to count up to their age? Oka hoped they weren’t too old if that was the case, though she couldn’t remember…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long you think littlepon count for?” She scratched her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I believe they are over seven hundred years old, so it will be a while.” Alvis leaned against the wall. “I suggest getting comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrea rolled her eyes. “I’ll be getting a drink, then. Have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty six, twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty…” They were still going, counting in that little voice that was so soothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Oka thought about it, she was a bit tired… She could fall asleep to the sound of their voice as they counted. They had just hit forty now, and each number was making her sleepier and sleepier…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By number one-hundred, Oka was down for the count and only three remained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrea stared down at the child who had whined for her hands and frowned. Were they going to use her to steady their walking, then? How boring… She wanted to say as much, but the last thing they needed was a screaming child, so…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here she was, allowing the little brat to walk her around the house over and over again. It looped in a perfect, open circle, so the child had plenty of reign to keep going… but Tyrea’s back was already hurting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Oka is closer to your size. She would be better for this.” She groaned, but kept going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Oka is asleep and I don’t like the guy, so you gotta…” Menyx looked up at her, pouting. “Please keep helping me walk, Miss Tyrea…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh, she shrugged. “Fine. Your little legs are sure to get tired soon enough, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so she thought. It was about a half-hour later, she was starting to ache and tire more than she would like to admit, and Menyx was still going strong. She was starting to wonder just what they put in these children to make them able to keep going so long, but decided Linada may scold her for the question and filed it away for never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she just looked at Alvis, sweat running down her face. “A little help here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alvis smiled and moved over, quickly grabbing Menyx off the ground and earning a shriek. Tyrea didn’t care in that moment, though, instead, she just flopped onto the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there were two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alvis was now holding Menyx by the ankle, as it was the only way to avoid them biting his arm to kingdom come, and he smiled as the others slowly started coming to. “Well, look at that, Menyx. Others to help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, still upset with me I see…” Alvis chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrea was the first of the other three to speak. “Alvis… put the child either in my arms or on the ground. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alvis did as he was told, but quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? Do you not trust me wi--”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BONK</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just what do you think you’re doing, handling my baby sibling like a pack of spare parts?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Egil is back…” Alvis raised a hand to rub the spot on his head that a Machina hand had just smashed into. “I see…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>